All I'll Ever Need
by Wolf Vicious
Summary: Charlie Thinks about His brother. Why he loves him and such things as that. On the Sweet side. [Bill/Charlie] [Slash] [Incest]


Author: Wolf Vicious (~Me!)  
Title: All I'll Ever Need.  
Rating: Erm...PGish  
Pairings: Bill/Charlie  
Warnings: Slash. Incest. You don't like, whatever. Just don't come crying to me if it's not your  
cup of tea.  
Additional Notes: =P  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I own Bill's blue eyes, Charlie's Giggle, and their relationship. Oh  
yeah and the story. If I did own them well then, I'd be one happy little Buffalo. So yeah Don't  
sue me, I'm broke as it is.   
  
  
It wasn't just his beautiful red hair, no, no not at all. I myself have locks the color of  
flames, framing a similar freckle dusted face. It was the lustrous luminescence that his hair gave  
off, the thin feather soft strands that just reached his shoulders. Absolutely gorgeous. He'd been  
growing it out since last October, and the red locks framed his face giving him a divine yet  
earthen look. It covered up his well-defined cheek bones, and Jaw line bringing out the  
innocence in him that in any other respect would be lost. It blends with the shock of mahogany  
freckles on his cheeks and nose, calming his expression, and causing more a focus to be  
delivered to his eyes.   
  
Beautiful orbs of cerulean, turning almost teal at times when that manic glint enters  
them. Turquoise even when laughter erupts or a wicked idea skirts through his mind. But when  
bemused or angry an eerie mist of cobalt seems to hover inside the usual bright irises, but with a  
surge of raw emotion fades into brilliant indigo.   
  
Soft and shocking, working together. Everything about this youth, soft and shocking,  
from features to character.   
  
Which is why I love him so.  
  
Oh no, not at all, not the only reason, gods no. I love him for his kindness and gentleness  
that he expresses toward me, and me alone at times. For the bravery that I can't even muster, for  
the optimism that hangs around his head like a halo. I adore him so, for the way he holds me in  
his arms, so strong, possessive, so caring. The way he kisses me, oh anything but chaste. So  
tender, passionate even at times aggressive, yet comforting all the same. The way he can look at  
me with adornment in his eyes, letting me know he loves me, without uttering a word.   
  
And we need that, we need this pleasant silence we keep, this secret love. It's not easy to  
hold each other, always on alert, constantly listening for footsteps and voices. Soft kisses here  
and there are rare, but we manage. Then at night, if we can untwine ourselves from the world,  
we have each other. Sneaking off just to share warmth and kisses.   
  
It's a struggle, and I fear that the struggle will only become worse as time passes, but I'm  
willing to accept that. I'm willing to fight, and make this work, and struggle and fall and break. I  
love him too much not to try, and I know he feels just the same.   
  
His breath is always faster than mine, shorter, more shallow. It's because he thinks too  
much and doesn't relax. Although he says the same to me. It tickles my ear as I nuzzle my cheek  
into his shoulder, letting out a small giggle at the sensation. Shifting myself and lifting my face  
to his, I meet our lips in a quick soft kiss. Tentatively, sleepily, he responds and I feel his  
chapped yet plush lips move against mine softly.   
  
Pulling away I see his eyes flutter open, lashes tickling his creamy skin before sleep  
clouded eyes appear.   
  
"Love you..." A groggy whisper, barely audible, I lift his palm to me cheek and smile.  
  
"Love you too, William." He groans lightly turning it into a growl and pulls my body  
close to his.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Humor dances in the blue  
depths of his eyes and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Resting his hands on the small of  
my back, his fingers start to draw lazy circles. I only chuckle and burry my face back into his  
neck as he holds me close.   
  
It's almost dawn, I can hear birds start chirping, or is it the katydids? I'm too drowsy to  
tell...but it doesn't matter because I have my beautiful brother, my lover, my heart, my soul, my  
everything, right here in my embrace. It's all I'll ever need. 


End file.
